Fowl Play
"Fowl Play" is an episode from Back at the Barnyard from Season 1. Synopsis The episode opens up as Otis, Pip, Pig, Duke and Abby are trying to find Freddy and Peck. They find Freddy lying in Mrs. Beady's garden and ask him where Peck is, but Freddy doesn't remember. All of a sudden, Freddy coughs up Peck's feathers and everyone (except Otis) thinks Freddy ate him. After an unfair trial, Freddy is found guilty and Bessy sentences him to be donated to a pet store. While Duke puts Freddy in a cage, Otis decides to prove Freddy's innocent with Pip and Pig's help. They arrive in Mrs. Beady's garden, where they find a pecan sticky bun, Mrs. Beady's frying pan and a trail of pawprints, leading to someone who witnessed the attack. They find a member of the Gopher Underground, who is trying to sell a watch to a snake. Otis grabs the gopher and demands to know why he was meeting Peck. The gopher shows them some a bottle of lotion he was going to sell to the rooster. Otis then realizes he was right about Freddy being innocent. Here's what really happened; Peck was molting and was to meet the gophers in Mrs. Beady's garden for skin lotion and trade for it with a sticky bun, which Freddy wanted. They ended up in Mrs. Beady's garden, where Mrs. Beady knocked Freddy out with her frying pan, which left Freddy with a mark on the back of his head. Otis, Pip and Pig find Peck in an aloe patch and Freddy's name is cleared. Unfortunetly, Freddy tricked Duke into locking him into the pet carrier and he's on his way to the pet shop, leaving the others to go rescue him. Voice cast * Chris Hardwick as Otis / Voice from Van * Jeffrey Garcia as Pip * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Rob Paulsen as Peck / Gopher * Tino Insana as Pig * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby * Wanda Sykes as Bessy * Dom Irrera as Duke * Maria Bamford as Nora Beady * Lloyd Sherr as Everett Recap Coming soon! Trivia * This episode is a parody of Law & Order. * Freddy was not given a proper nor fair trial at all. There was not enough evidence (save for Peck's feathers and the cookbook) in this case to properly find Freddy guilty. Also, not only did the judge (Bessy) and the prosecutors (Abby and Duke) act grossly sloppy, unprofessional and bias in their roles, there was a lack of common sense in the trial when Duke claimed that the mark on the back of the ferret's head was a prison tattoo, even though he (and everyone else in court) should have known that Freddy never had that mark before until last night. Otis was the only one to notice this. * This is the first episode not to have a regular title card. * For some reason, the pet store owner wasn't shocked at Duke talking. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Freddy Episodes